Reflexions
by Lady-MadHatters
Summary: Un matin, aux côtés d'une personne, Hijikata se rappelle leur histoire commune.


_**One-shot Gintama**_

_Titre:_ Reflexions au point du jour.

_Rating:_ T car lime

_Pairing: _Hijikata x .......

_Personnages: _Principalement le Shisengumi avec des apparitions de l'équipe de Gintoki.

_Résumé: _Un matin, aux côtés d'une personne, Hijikata se rappelle leur histoire commune.

Hijikata se réveilla à cause des rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux. Il se releva, s'assit et regarda le corps, illuminé par le soleil, allongé dans le lit. Il se dit, alors pour la centième fois, que cette personne était vraiment belle. Quand il repensa aux années, aux mois où ils ne se parlaient pas, il se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance que cette personne ait accepté ses sentiments et qu'ils soient réciproques. Oh Mon Dieu, qu'il l'aimait! Hijikata savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'était pas attiré par les avait bien essayé d'avoir des relations avec plusieurs femmes, il avait même couché avec certaines, mais aucune de ses histoires ne durait.

Quand il était avec ces femmes, il ne ressentait rien, sinon de l'amitié pour certaines d'entre elles. Et donc toutes ses relations s'étaient terminées rapidement. Bon d'accord, le plus souvent, elles le quittaient à cause de plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord aucune n'aimait le fait qu'il les néglige pour son travail au Shisengumi. Ensuite elles avaient du mal à supporter son caractère franc et trop sérieux. Et toutes haïssaient l'habitude qu'il avait de mettre une tonne de mayonnaise sur sa nourriture. Il ria doucement. Son cher ange n'aimait pas non plus cette habitude. Donc pour le faire cesser, son ange lui cuisinait de si délicieux plats qu'il n'osait pas mettre de la mayonnaise dessus. Toutes les femmes , avec qui il était sorti, n'avaient même pas essayer. Bref, il avait renoncé aux relations avec des femmes mais il n'avait pas pour autant eu des relations homosexuelles avec des hommes.

Enfin, il n'y avait même pas pensé jusqu'à sa rencontre avec LUI. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il revenait d'une mission, il était fatigué mais il était quand même allé voir son chef pour faire le rapport de sa mission. Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau, il l'avait aperçu. Il avait d'abord été hypnotisé par ses cheveux, qui brillaient au soleil, puis par ses yeux, brillants, magnifiques et pleins de volonté. Quand les présentations furent faites, il fut heureux de savoir qu'il reverrait cet ange qui l'avait hypnotisé. Malheureusement, leurs relations furent houleuses, son amour avait du mal à le supporter et lui aussi fut surpris de son caractère qui le charma plus qu'il ne le rebuta. L'amour qu'il éprouvait devint plus fort et bientôt, il ne supportait plus d'être éloigné de lui et faisait donc le plus de missions qu'il pouvait avec lui. Mais cela ne fit que le rendre encore plus amoureux car quand il était avec lui en mission, il ne pensait qu'à le protéger de dangers potentiels et les regards que son ange attirait le rendait jaloux et possessif. Hijikata pensait que son amour était condamné à l'échec jusqu'à cette mission qui avait changée sa vie. Lors de cette mission périlleuse , il l'avait sauvé alors qu'il allait se faire tuer par des aliens assoiffés de sang. Lorsque Hijikata l'avait vu baigner dans une mare de son propre sang, le colère l'avait aveuglée et il avait tué ceux qui menaçaient celui pour qui il avait juré de donner sa vie. Puis Hijikata l'avait hissé sur son dos et ramené à grande vitesse à l'infirmerie du Shisengumi. Là, il l'avait veillé jusqu'à ce que son état se stabilise et qu'il se réveille 3 jours plus tard. Son ange l'avait remercié et Hijikata crut voir quelque chose dans son regard. Mais en voyant cette fille, cette Kagura, lui tournant autour alors qu'il pouvait avoir des visites, il avait eu mal au coeur. En effet, combien il y avait de pourcentage de chance que son ange soit amoureux de lui, un homme plus âgé et trop sérieux? Puis alors le soir qui avait changé sa vie, celui où pendant la fête pour le rétablissement de son ange, Hijikata avait pris son courage à deux mains et lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, alors qu'il allait partir, d'entendre son ange lui répondre que ses sentiments étaient réciproques et que lui aussi était tombé amoureux depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Hijikata avait d'abord cru à une hallucination, un rêve, l'ivresse due à une légère consommation d'alcool. Puis après s'être rendu compte que c'était la réalité , il crut être le plus heureux de tous les hommes, puis il donna un léger et chaste baiser à son ange, qui était maintenant son petit ami.

Leur premier rendez-vous eut lieu 2 semaines après leur déclaration et 1 mois et demi était passé lorsque leur baiser passa de chaste à plus passionné. Hijikata se rappela de la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble. Il revenait d'une mission dangereuse et son amour était venu l'accueillir en kimono, l'avait amené à sa chambre et avait pansé ses blessures. Et là, Hijikata avait craqué en voyant son ange, les larmes aux yeux par l'hypothèse qu'il soit gravement blessé.

Le self-control d'Hijikata avait lâché et il l'avait doucement poussé sur le lit en l'embrassant et en lui disant «je t'aime». Son ange, d'abord effrayé, avait tenté de s'enfuir puis au fur et à mesure que Hijikata l'embrassait, il avait finalement décidé que le moment était venu et lui aussi en avait envie. Hijikata repensait aux soupirs, aux gémissements de son ange alors qu'il l'embrassait et le déshabillait, à son anxiété alors qu'il le préparait à le recevoir, aux larmes qu'il avait versé lorsque Hijikata avait pénétré son intimité jusque là inviolée et comment ils s'étaient unis pendant cette nuit. Ils avaient ensuite recommencés, heureux du contact de l'autre sur leur corps.

D'ailleurs, repensa Hijikata en regardant la forme endormie, ils l'avaient refait hier soir et même plusieurs fois de suite pendant cette nuit. Depuis ce jour, tout allait pour le mieux, à part quelques disputes de routine et Hijikata sentait que son amour n'était pas près de s'éteindre. Il sentit la forme près de lui bouger et vit que les rayons du soleil avaient finalement atteints son beau visage et l'avait réveillé. Son ange ouvrit les yeux, les referma, ébloui par la lumière entrant dans la pièce, et se blottit contre lui. Hijikata le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Son cœur se pelotonna dans ses bras et prononça 3 mots, vieux comme le monde et pourtant toujours présents partout, «Je t'aime.».

Hijikata lui répondit alors: «Moi aussi, je t'aime.......Okita!». Ils se rallongèrent dans le lit, bien décidés à profiter l'un de l'autre, de leur journée et de leur amour.

* * *

Moi: O.O C'est moi qui a écrit cette niaiserie?

Hijikata: Apparemment oui.

Moi (va se cacher tellement elle a honte de ce qu'elle a écrit)

Okita: Reviews???

Bon qui a deviné sans lire la fin que c'était de Okita dont je parlais?? Je sais que ça fait bizarre mais j'aime beaucoup ce couple et le trouve très mignon.


End file.
